It's complicated
by JusticiaBee
Summary: Life and love can be complicated - even when you think you have finally settled down.


IT'S DIFFICULT - THE SECRET DIARY OF BETTY SUAREZ

FRIDAY

Daniel surprised me by sweeping me off after work. He had a taxi waiting and was very secretive about everything. The next thing I know we're by the taxi ranks outside the Windsor Castle and there's a horse-drawn carriage waiting for us. Not like Daniel at all, if you ask me – he had gone for the 1-hour tour, going all through Windsor – even through the deer park, ending in the Great Park – where he'd organized for a picnic basket for us. The carriage left us there, I might add.

There we were – he folded out the blanket, made me kick off my heels and served me bubbles in real glasses, not plastic. Chicken and salads, cheeses and biscuits and lots of sun dried tomatoes in olive oil.

I feared he might pop the question – nope, didn't happen! But it was a great meal! And we didn't have to return in a carriage. Daniel hasn't gone all fairytale! *giggles* He's too fond of comfort. We took a cab back home. Home as in my place. We only stopped for muffins and coffee on return. Yeah – he knows how to spoil a woman.

Thought of updating my blog, didn't know what to write. This is a bit too private. Checked FB. Henry has changed profile picture. Nice one of him and Nate. Gio is in a relationship. I still insist I'm single. Daniel won't know. He has no interest in FB.

SATURDAY

Shopped. Daniel found some shirts for business. I couldn't resist some ankle socks at Marks&Spencer. Don't know what I'll wear them with though. Daniel laughed and said he had some photographs that would prevent me from ever using them. Heels and ankle socks seemed like a great idea way back then. I think they even were in fashion. In the 80's. I insisted on a stroll in Regent's Park – just to feed the swans. They can be very rude, but I like their beauty. Daniel says not all pretty creatures are beautiful on the inside. I guess when you are an animal, a bird, you just do what you got to do to survive.

Becks arrived in the afternoon. Sleepover – which rapidly was extended from one to three nights. He's on his way home from somewhere in Africa. Guys stay at Daniel's place – which gives me a chance to give them some space and guy time. Becks is Becks – looks like time has stood still where he has been. Still annoying and lethally charming. He forgot his leather jacket at my place as Daniel insisted he had to be properly dressed when they went for a pub crawl. That just doesn't sound right, does it? Well, guys will be guys.

Henry is single, but there is a new woman in the photos he recently posted. She looks Hispanic. Slim and beautiful and Hispanic.

SUNDAY

I like the look of Beckett's leather jacket. It's worn and soft and old and it smells leather, and I like the brown shade – well, should I find one for Daniel, it would have to be a darker brown…

Guys are taking me out for dinner and to dance.

MONDAY

My head, oh, my head! And my feet. A woman should never go out dancing with two guys. She never gets time to sit down and rest her feet. Becks complimented my Louboutins. He says red is my color.

"So, you guys are an item now?" Becks was rude enough to ask. I said no. Daniel twisted in his chair, stuttered, then said "well, yes!"

Went out for Italian meal. Very tasty. I just love hearing the waiters talk Italian between themselves. Family run place. I had white pizza with my meal. Made sure I didn't drink much. Becks wore his leather jacket – no one commented that. He looked fine enough. Caught me staring, and made a joke, and I said I considered buying Daniel a similar, well, similarish jacket. "Maybe black," I said. "Maybe Lagerfeld," said Daniel. He told Becks about me flashing pub guests – not very funny. He didn't mention I actually knew the guy I flashed, it wasn't like Gio was a total stranger.

Checked FB. I changed my status to "in a relationship". Charlie had commented upon one of Henry's photos. She had noticed that woman too.

Gio stated "it's complicated."

I wondered whether or not to change my status back to "single", but continued to stay "in a relationship."

TUESDAY

Tried to find leather jacket for Daniel. He thought he looked like a mafia son-in-law in all he tried on. He's maybe not a leather jacket man. I'm still trying to find my scent. The air in Europe makes all perfumes smell differently from what they do back home. I swear they smell nothing like they do in the US! Now I'm trying a Biagiotti scent called "Venezia" – I think it's too heavy for me, and it makes Daniel sneeze.

FRIDAY

Life is so busy.

Henry is "in a relationship", but he has removed some of the photos. All with that woman in them. I considered PM-ing Charlie, but wisely didn't after all. Better if I ask Henry what is happening. Don't feel like that neither.

Worked – haven't seen Daniel since Tuesday. He's coming over soon. We're staying in. I'll cook something.

SATURDAY

Went out for a meal after all. Saw some kids dressed up for a school ball – I presume. One of the girls broke my heart – she was the odd one out and had tried hard to dress up, but that didn't help much. I hope someone asked her to dance.

We went clubbing. I got to dance! Perfect with only one man to be swirled around by.

Tonight we're staying in – at his place.

FRIDAY

Henry has a new profile picture. He's kissing that woman. He's in a relationship – her name is Ana. Charlie is no longer among his friends. I'm sure she has dumped him from her list. I showed it to Daniel. He wanted to see Gio's profile as well – it popped up and I couldn't tell him I didn't have him on my list. Gio luckily was "in a relationship". He hasn't showed any pictures of his girlfriend. I'm glad I had written I was in a relationship. Daniel liked that. Gio has put out some recipes. Daniel wanted us to make black and white biscuits. I insisted we used his kitchen. They came out good – but they were not like the original ones.

SATURDAY

Morning stroll in the park next to Daniel's place. Was nice to see people enjoying the good weather. A guy was teaching his girlfriend to throw ball – I don't reckon he invited her to Rome.

We pretended we were tourists and queued both for Madame Tusseau's and the London Eye. It was daylight at the Eye – was daylight when I went there with Justin as well. It's somehow more magical when it's dark and you see all the lights of London…

Lazy romantic evening. Dining out at some small French bistro Daniel had just discovered. I think I like Italian better. He seems very secretive these days. He gave me another scent – Armani's "She". I like it a bit. Daniel says he has seen one called "Roma" as well. I said I didn't think I was "Roma" – but if he came across "London", I might be interested.

WEDNESDAY

I have updated my blog. I wrote about scents. Already have some twenty responses. I realize I totally need a wealthy boyfriend to find my perfect scent! Daniel likes it when I call him my boyfriend.

Henry says "it's complicated". Gio hasn't been on FB for at least a week. Maybe he's on vacation. It's silly to tell people you're going away. Maybe he's on Twitter? Maybe I should open aTwitter account?

Daniel is over in NY – went Monday. He's coming home – back – here on Friday. Business mainly, but of course he's visiting the family. Hilda and Bobby too. I so wish I could have gone – I miss them all tons, but no time, no money – Daniel says he easily could have paid my fare, but I'm not like that. I'm no kept woman. Well, unless you count in the perfume. Going out with some girls from work tomorrow. A couple of them being guys, but Daniel thinks they're all girls.

THURSDAY

Daniel phoned and asked what I wanted him to get me. I have everything, haven't I? Papi is of course sending some food. I hope Daniel gets it into the country!

He sounded happy. And a bit serious. He said he missed me and he sounded like he actually meant that. He said he was thinking about what to get me for my birthday.

Fireworks – I thought.

I said I had had a great night out with the girls. He said he was preparing a great night in – with me only. He lowered his voice – I guess Claire was standing next to him, as if she could be offended by that allegory.

Gio has a new status. "Single" it says.

FRIDAY

Daniel is back. I understood I had missed him the second he embraced me. We went to his place and phoned for some Chinese. Spent all night in bed, talking and – erhm… I loved all his news.

He said his mom had given him his grandmother's ring.

I almost lost my breath. He calmed me and said he wasn't proposing. Strangely enough I felt relieved. We're not there yet. He said NY seemed oddly busy. "I like it better here. With you, Betty."

We had a lovely night. He had bought me a cashmere scarf in bright red. I like it a lot. I'm glad it wasn't a ring.

SATURDAY

Gio is still single. I'm staying out of FB. Daniel and I went out dancing with some friends. Daniel dances wonderfully – even without champagne.

MONDAY

I think I have found my scent. I tried it in a perfume shop today. It was just perfect! The girl said it was a new scent, very popular… I almost bought it, it was just me, but then saw the name. And I couldn't bring myself to bring it home.

Daniel thought it smelled beautifully – I said I couldn't remember the name – I had tried so many.

FRIDAY

Daniel's off to NY again – we said our goodbyes yesterday at his place. I went straight to work. He texted me from Heathrow, saying a little something was waiting for me at my place.

Couldn't believe my eyes. Roses. 3 dozens of them. And a box with a card – he'd written he'd been all over town looking for – smelling for – my scent. And he'd found it and hoped I would wear it and think of him.

My heart beat wildly. It was my scent. Armani's new, popular perfume.

Acqua di Gioia.

It's doubtlessly my scent. And this bottle is a gift of love.


End file.
